The Child Through the eyes of the Shays children
by iheartsweetheart
Summary: it's a one shot crossover!


**This is a crossover between Star Trek: The Next Generation and L.A. Law! No Flames!**

 **Katherine's POV**

I had just gotten on the USS Enterprise with my older sisters Kahlen and Brittani, and all my other siblings when I was called to Ten Forward by the ship's counselor Deanna Troi. Kahlen was very pregnant due any day and I couldn't bear to leave her but Kathleen said, "I've got it Katie, go." I nodded and told Kahlen to call me when she had her first contraction. Kahlen and I are best friends, she trusts me, I trust her. Back to Deanna, apparently this "thing" has impregnated her so she's apparently going to have baby in 36 hours, which is crazy. But it was going to happen. What I didn't know is that Andrew and Katelyn were exploring the ship and Kahlen was walking around by herself.

* * *

 **Kahlen's POV**

When Kate brought us aboard the ship, Andrew and Katelyn had itchy feet to explore, so I let them but warned them not to get into trouble. Then I got itchy feet and began walking around too. The ship was really nice, it felt nice to be up and exercising as Kate would want me doing. I was around the bridge when i caught Deanna, Data, Andrew and Brittani. I smiled but gasped for my first contraction. "Data can you get me to Sickbay?" was all that I heard before I asked, "Brittani, Andrew. Could you guys get me to Sickbay?" They smiled and guided me there.

* * *

 **Katherine's POV**

I was sitting at my desk when Deanna and Kahlen came in with Data, Brittani, and Andrew. Both saying "It's time." I smiled and said "Oh you bet it is, let's get the both of you to maternity!" Data told Worf to assemble his security team in Sickbay and I questioned, but it was Captain Picard's orders. "How frequent are your contractions?" I asked Deanna and Kahlen. "Very close together." was Deanna's response. "14 minutes apart." was Kahlen's. I told Deanna that in all my deliveries except a few the father was always present. Data said that he could do it, I doubted him but Deanna said that he would do just fine. Brittani told Andrew to go get Kathleen and Katelyn and Kassandra, and that she would stay with Kahlen. I smiled because Deanna's little boy was really impatient, and the birth was surprisingly effortless. Kahlen was screaming with each contraction and asked for pain medication, "I thought you were going to do this naturally." I told her. She told me it didn't matter she wanted her epidural. Brittani had switched out with Kathleen and Katelyn went and got Kassandra.

* * *

 **Brittani's POV**

When Kahlen went into labor, I felt like this was like a domino effect with Counselor Troi and her unusual pregnancy and going into to labor as well and the effortless birth. Kahlen was in so much pain, I had to coach her through it only with whispers. Then Kate said that she needed me to be underfoot, "But Kate! I'm not a doctor!" She gave me that "look" so I listened to her. "Kahlen you're four cm dialiated." I said. Kahlen sighed with utter annoyance. She seemed rather annoyed.

* * *

 **Katherine's POV**

Kahlen was not happy with how long her labor was lasting. I understood how Mom felt when she was in labor with the triplets. "Katie, it hurts." Kahlen groaned. I just sighed and grabbed her hand, I didn't need to be underfoot yet. "Where's Garrett?" I asked changing the subject. Kahlen began crying, "We got divorced 3 months ago, he didn't want anything to do with the baby so I left him." I nodded but in my mind I was shocked. "Kathleen!" she sighed when my sister came running in and grabbed her hand.

32 hours later...

Kahlen screamed and began to push. "Relax and breathe slowly." I coached gently. Kahlen worked with me and in 15 minutes I said, "That's it, you can relax I've got her." Then the baby began to cry, Kahlen broke down crying. As I was cleaning her up I said, "There, there. That's a good girl." Kahlen was smiling. "Oh my she's beautiful." I cooed with a smile. Then with a smile I handed my baby niece to Kahlen. "Do you have a name?" Kahlen smiled. "Rose Diana Shays, after Mama." I smiled, her and Mom were literally the best of friends. "How do you feel?" I asked. "Exhausted and happy." I smiled and asked to hold Rose. She just looked up at me with wide eyes, I smiled and kissed her tiny head. "My God, 36 hours!" Kahlen sighed about at how long her labor was. I sighed, "Mom was in labor for 4 days with the triplets." Kahlen laughed in remembrance.

 **That's all folks! Sorry there aren't more chapters but it is a one-shot after all!**


End file.
